Maekar Targaryen
Prince Maekar Targaryen, known as the Prince Who Never Was '''and '''The Dragon Whisperer, was the eldest son of Queen Daenerys I, and the heir of Daenerys and House Targaryen from 307 AL to 327 AL. He was known for his ability in taming dragons, having befriended Daenerys' dragon Rhaegal at an early age, and later then riding the dragon as his own. Appearance Maekar was a great warrior, self-confident, prideful and liberal with laws. He was clean shaven with thin, white hair that he often wore in a braid. He wore a suit of black inlaid with subtle golden lines, much like the ripples of Valyrian Steel. He often wore a cloak of red to represent his house's colors. The sword he bore was large and heavy, resembling a greatsword in weight, but much smaller in terms of actual size. Youth Maekar was born not long after Daenerys' initial conquest to her and Lord Crispian Celtigar. Maekar was often a loud child, flamboyant even, possessing a single kitten he would chase around the ashen keep. From childhood, Maekar was a well built warrior. He started training with swords at the age of six, soon after befriending the dragon Rhaegal, even mounting him one whence he wasn't allowed, but not flying with him. Maekar's relationship with his mother grew rather distant as he aged into manhood. He was a great warrior, trained clearly well and participating in a few tourney melees when he was just a simple squire. Maekar grew even closer to Rhaegal in his teen years, growing to ride the dragon and often circle above Queen's Landing without any hesitation. Amongst his skill with the blade, it's rumoured that Maekar was liberal with laws. As manhood came upon him, the Smallfolk gave him the nickname "The Golden Prince," for his smooth talking and ability to calm a raging man with simple words. These were are rumours of course - and one more rumour that had never been proven, was that he bedded married women. It is not known if anything came of it. The Third Greyjoy Rebellion Shortly after the Third Greyjoy Rebellion began, Queen Daenerys sent the Royal Navy to engage the Iron Fleet off the coast on the sunset sea to allow her forces to land on the Iron Islands. The queen had sent Maekar to personally lead the fleet, the Targaryen prince being more than willing to do so. Thus, the Prince of Dragonstone led the Royal Fleet against those of the Ironborn from the skies, riding Rhaegal hundreds of feet above where the fleets would engage. During the battle of the seas where the Ironborn and Royal Fleet clashed, it is said that Maekar and Rhaegal circled above for about an hour, waiting for an opportunistic moment to strike. Before long, the Ironborn had sent their full force against the Royal Fleet, almost immediately turning the war onto their side. Maekar was, however, able to turn the tide of the battle around for a few bleak moments. From the skies Rhaegal and Maekar descended, burning longship and warship alike. The Ironborn were prepared, however, having watched the dragon circle high from above, several scorpion bolts were sent flying at the beast, every single one missing, allowing Rhaegal to cause further destruction, until a single bolt pierced the great dragon's eye, sending man and dragon crashing into the sea below. Maekar's fate wasn't immediately known, though a day later his body and Rhaegal's were found amongst the shores of pyke. Effect of his death Maekar's death effectively left him as a martyr, with Daenerys Targaryen's immediate response, after hearing of her defeat, being to raise her banners. The Smallfolk mourned his death dearly, and his immediate family as well, earning Maekar the nickname, "The Prince who Never Was," simply because of his youth. It is often stated, mainly by Daenerys herself, that he died before his time. Family * Daenerys Targaryen, His Mother - 367 * Crispian Celtigar, His Father - - 327, died after the Third Greyjoy Rebellion ** Maekar Targaryen - 327, died in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion ** Aegor Targaryen, His Brother - 360 *** Alysanne Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone, His Niece - * Jasper Arryn, his mother's paramour ** Valarr Targaryen, King of Westeros, His Half Brother - Category:Crownlander Category:Targaryen Category:Valyrian Category:Deceased